It is desirable to synchronize multiple IQ demodulators. One previous method for synchronizing multiple IQ demodulators was to use a common clock for each IQ demodulator circuit. However with this approach there can be unacceptable clock skew when the IQ demodulator is operated at frequencies above 70 MHz or if the circuits which are performing the IQ demodulation are separated by a distance of greater than one foot. Another previous method for synchronizing multiple IQ demodulators was to use multiple clocks for the IQ demodulator circuit and to provide a data collection means to determine if each IQ demodulator was operating in the same phase. If the clocks were not operating in-phase for each IQ demodulator, the clocks had to be restarted until they were in-phase. This can be inefficient and timely.
There is a need for a system and method for synchronizing multiple IQ demodulators while avoiding one or more problems encountered in one or more of the previous systems or methods.